Sandy plans to paint one wall in her bedroom. The wall is 9 feet high and 12 feet long. There is a 2-foot by 4-foot area on that wall that she will not have to paint due to the window. How many square feet will she need to paint?
Solution: The area of the wall including the window is $9\cdot12=108$ square feet. The area of the window is $2\cdot4=8$ square feet. Thus, the area Sandy needs to paint is $108-8=\boxed{100}$ square feet.